I Can't Believe It
by hcsp1
Summary: High-School AU One Shot. Anna Anderson thinks that nothing in her life can go wrong; but when something does, how does she react? Rated T for some swearing.


**Okay, this was made for a bet I had with my friend. I will say what that bet was after the story, as I don't want to ruin it. **

**But basically, it's a "Rise Of The Guardians" and "Frozen" crossover set in high-school. Not the first, and surly not the last, fic of its kind. Hope you will enjoy!**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>People have always said high-school is full of drama; and to be honest, I can see why. Teenagers are very sensitive, emotional and downright insane at times.<p>

Even though drama is usually at home with certain high-school students, either because of problems with their parents, finding school work difficult or for the most part, romance; I myself never really encountered any of the said types of drama. My older sister, Elsa, actually told me once that I'm the human form of optimism and happiness; seeing how I rarely get sad about anything in real life. I can't guarantee it for fictional stuff, though.

Back when I was 5 or 6 years old, my parents died in a shipwreck while they were on a cruise. That was literally the only sad thing that has ever happened to me during the 15, almost 16, years I'm alive. I and Elsa were taken in by our uncle and aunt and they raised us, alongside our cosine. While I absolutely love them and grateful to them for taking care of me, they aren't my parents, so I never really treated them as more than my uncle and aunt; and even then, I don't recall ever fighting with them about something.

I also don't remember fighting with Elsa like a lot of other sisters do at some point. Elsa is, without a doubt, my best friend. I know this isn't much of a competition but she is. Even before our parents' passing we were close; and I guess you can say that tragic event brought us closer, because the only one being there for us in quite a while was me for her and her for me. My cosine is of no worry on the drama matter, seeing how she is A LOT like me. Infect, people have always said that they see her as my true sister and not Elsa, something I always laughed at.

School work was never an issue for me as well. Without showing off much, I'm considered a great student by most of the teachers and I manage to keep my grades high and strong. The company during school is also great, as I have a lot of friends who I love and they love me back. Of course, there are some people I don't like, but I never openly said that to them and I just keep my distance from them. The less I think about them the better, right?

Now comes the romance part. Ever since elementary school, I met a blonde and quite masculine kid named Kristoff. He also lost his parents at a young age, but he was raised in an orphanage as his parents had no siblings, until he was adopted by a nice couple with no kids. We started talking during a break once and we became friends instantly. We hung out a lot, seeing how Elsa and our cosine, Rapunzel, were in a higher class than me; we didn't really meet during school hours as much as after-school hours. So, Kristoff was my entertainer during school days.

At one point near the end of the first elementary school year, we hung out so much that kids started referring to us a couple. When the subject was brought up to us, we actually talked about it and decided to try and be a couple. True, couples in elementary means pretty much holding hands and that's it, but it felt special, like we were meant to be. I even remember telling Elsa and Rapunzel how I can even imagine ourselves getting married one day, something Rapunzel found cute and Elsa found unrealistic.

My point is, Kristoff and I were technically together ever since elementary school. Whenever Elsa wasn't available for me, and neither Rapunzel, he was always there. We laughed, we hung out a lot and we liked each other a lot. I can still remember the day we finished elementary school; we went to some girl's party and right after that we went to the beach. The sun began to set and both of us just starred at it as it began hiding itself beyond the blue water. We talked about how we are about to start high-school and what will that hold for us when all the sudden, Kristoff did something I didn't expect him to do.

He kissed me.

As I said before, couples in elementary school means just holding hands and MAYBE engage in a hug or a kiss on the cheek. So, the moment his lips touched mine, I couldn't really believe it. Then again, when I finally wrapped my head around what was going on, I kissed him back with all the love I had for him. This was, without much competition, one of the best moments of my life. It was official to me once we broke apart and I looked into his eyes, that Kristoff wanted me and only me as his girlfriend.

And I wanted him and only him as my boyfriend.

I think I had the stupidest smile on my face once we each parted to our own homes. When I got home that night, I and Rapunzel just spent the entire night squalling like crazy; and while Elsa showed support, she was a bit more "calm" as she put it.

It's been 2 years since then, and I and Kristoff are still together. He already told me that he loves me and I indeed loved him back.

One of the biggest accomplishments I and Kristoff had pulled off during our relationship was actually getting my sister a boyfriend. You see, Kristoff had this friend called Jack Overland, nicknamed "Jack Frost" because of the guy's liking to winter and white hair. Ever since we were introduced, I thought he and Elsa could hit it off. We secretly arranged for the 2 to meet and as I expected, they liked each other.

These 2 were now dating for almost 3 years or so; and both of them seemed really happy together, as well as me and Kristoff. This was one of the best things I could have ever asked for; to have a loving boyfriend, and for Elsa to have one as well.

So, by now you are probably thinking that being me, Anna Anderson, is like living the perfect life. Well, now it's the time my story starts to take a dark turn…

About a week ago, without any explanation, Elsa stopped talking to me. She would hide in her room whenever I was home, she would insist on eating separately from me, you could pretty much say that she shut me out. I was confused, along with Rapunzel. What happened to her? And if that wasn't enough, Kristoff started to ignore me as well during the same time. He wouldn't answer my calls or texts, he would shake away my hugs and he didn't even look in my direction. Clearly, something was up.

One day, after school, I came home and decided that I'm finding out why Elsa shuts herself in her room. I approached her door and started knocking as hard and as loud as I can. "You can't hide from me forever, Elsa!" I screamed before leaning my back against the door and sitting down. That way, when she comes out, she won't have a choice but talking to me. Only she didn't came out. I actually fell asleep while waiting for her to come out. When I woke up the next morning in my bed, Rapunzel told me that I fell asleep near the door and that Elsa left as soon as she moved me. That was so annoying and yet, so wired.

When I got to school that morning, I didn't expect Kristoff to show me much love, so I wasn't disappointed when he didn't. Infect, I barley saw him that day; only when it ended and I was about to head home. To my surprise, I saw both Elsa and Kristoff sitting at the school's soccer and basketball field in 2 of the seats. I was pretty far away from them so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they seemed to have fun… too much fun, I think.

It was no secret to me that Elsa and Kristoff were good friends, as they have me in the middle, but I don't think good friends will hang out together throughout all breaks for an entire week. I always caught them somewhere else, and while they weren't doing anything I would consider cheating, they seemed WAY too comfortable with each other during these times I caught them.

For that whole week, I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't what it seemed like. They are just talking, for the entire break? She is my sister and he is my boyfriend, which is why they ignore me and stay away from me whenever I'm around? Kristoff told me he loves me and Elsa has Jack… who I haven't seen in a while now that I think about it…

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't calm my worries that my boyfriend is probably cheating on me with my own sister. Rapunzel was trying to cheer me up but I couldn't let go, something was just off about this. Why wouldn't Kristoff break up with me first? Elsa always said that she will protect me and never cause me harm, so why start seeing my boyfriend when she has one of her own? One of her own, that I and Kristoff hooked her up with.

Once that week was over and the bell rang to signal that the weekend starts, I felt my phone vibrate as if someone was calling me. I took the phone out of my pocket and saw it was Jack, what did he want?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Anna, can you meet me at my place? There is something I need to tell you." He said in a low, kind of devastated voice.

I looked around me as he talked and saw Elsa and Kristoff head out of school through a different door. For some reason, I thought Jack wanting to talk to me was related to their suspicious behavior. "I will be there in a few minutes." I told him before hanging up. Whatever was going on, I was going to find out.

True to my word, I arrived at Jack's place a few minutes after school was over. He was already there, probably because his Fridays at school ended one period before mine. He invited me in, no one was home but himself, so I guess his parents and sister were out for whatever reason.

I went to sit in the living room and offered me a drink. After he brought over the drinks, he sat down on a couch in front of me. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. I didn't even care if it sounded harsh or hasty; I needed to know what was going on with everything.

Jack took a deep breath before he began to speak. "I don't know how to say this but… Elsa cheated on me… with Kristoff…" I knew it! I knew I wasn't a paranoid! I suspected them… so why did I start to cry when he said it?

"How… how did you find out?" I asked, the tears chocking my throat.

"I went to Kristoff's place the other day, and when I opened the door to his room, I saw him lying on top of Elsa. They were both with their clothes on, thank God, but it didn't change the fact they were in the middle of a pretty wild make-out session." He told me with disgust dripping from his words. "When they noticed I was there, they didn't even say anything. I didn't want them to say anything. I just ran away from there; they didn't even call after me, they just… let me go." I could feel how hurt he was because of the entire thing, mostly because, I felt hurt too.

After he finished his story, I started crying even harder. I think it was the first time I ever cried so hard about something. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed with tears flowing down my cheek. I could feel Jack giving me a comforting hug as I continued crying like mad. It was true, I was right all along. My EX-boyfriend cheated on me with my own sister; and the fact Elsa cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend, the one that matched them together, was also mind boggling.

After a few seconds, my crying died down. Jack still held me. "He was my best friend, that boyfriend of yours…" He started to say before I cut him.

"He is NOT my boyfriend. Not anymore."

"And your sister isn't my girlfriend anymore." He replied.

I started chocking again when he said those words. "That bitchy slut is not my sister!" I said angrily. I think I let my anger get the best of me when I said it, but that's what I felt. The one person that was always there for me always protected me and always promised me she won't hurt me; betrayed me in the most hurtful way she could.

"Anna," Jack eventually said before he grabbed my chin and lifted my head so that I could look at him. "I know you are mad; I'm mad too, believe me. What I saw was devastating. But, I won't let these 2 ruin the rest of my life, and I'm telling you right now; you should move on too!"

He half shouted those words, but I completely understood what he meant. I won't let them ruin my life! I have Rapunzel for a family and I can find another boyfriend easily! But, then again, a cosine is no sister and a rebound is not true love.

I don't think I talked again after Jack said it, I just looked at him. I could see small tears forming in his eyes. He is trying to be strong but he is clearly still hurt from what he saw, I can't blame him. I don't remember clearly what I was thinking but, I just kept staring at his blue eyes. After, I think a minute, of looking into his eyes; I noticed they were getting bigger? Then I realized that his eyes weren't getting bigger, but closer. Jack was leaning in towards me. My brain started to race. What do I do? What is he doing? What is going on? My thoughts were soon cut when Jack's lips slowly touched mine.

While my body didn't move, my mind was running marathons around my conscious. Why is he doing that? Why is he kissing me? His lips were somewhat cold, but it was a good cold. They were also soft, gentle and comforting. While my brain was processing what was happening, visions of Elsa and Kristoff laughing and kissing appeared in front of me. Those urged me to close my eyes, warp my arms around Jack's neck and kiss him back.

I wasn't sure for how long we kissed, but I didn't want to stop. It felt good, to show both of those cheaters that we don't need them! After a while though, 2 events accrued that made me stop the lip locking. First of all was the realization that by doing what we did now, it wasn't any different or any better than what Kristoff and Elsa did. But the thing that made me pull away from Jack quit instantly, was when I felt his hands making their way towards under my shirt.

I quickly pushed him away from me and got up from the couch. "What are you doing?!" I screamed loudly, immediately regretting what happened the past 2 minutes or so.

"I'm sorry," He started. "I'm just so used to Elsa and how we used to make out; you kiss very similarly to her."

If it was possible, what he just said made me even more furious than what I was already. I didn't think that was possible at the moment. "Okay, first of all, don't EVER compare me to her! Second of all, she is 18! I'm not even 16, you pervert!" I screamed before covering my face with my hands, not believing this was happening to me.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Jack said as I was pacing throughout the living room.

"I think I should leave now." I said as I quickly headed to the door.

"Wait!" Jack said. "Let me walk you home." He offered.

"No. You have done enough, Jack." I refused. I didn't want him to walk me home; he did enough to me already.

"I insist." He eventually stated. I didn't want him to walk me home. I can take care of myself, thank you very much, but I couldn't argue with him as I was pissed enough from everything that happened recently, I just let him tag along.

We walked towards my home in complete and awkward silence. I had nothing to say, I was too ashamed of myself. Even though Kristoff clearly cheated on me, I think it would have been fairer to break up with him before kissing someone else; let alone his best friend. I think it was clear for Elsa that her and Jack are not a thing anymore when he caught her with Kristoff, but I think talking about it with her would have felt more "right". Like I know what's right and what's not anymore. I don't even think I know what love is.

After a 30 minute walk, that felt more like 30 hours, we reached my home. "There you go, I'm home. You can leave now." I told Jack, bitterly, as I fished for my keys and put them inside the lock. He didn't move, nor did he say anything.

Once I opened the door, it was completely dark. I turned the lights on and as soon as I did, a loud "SURPRISE!" call greeted my entrance to the building.

The living room was packed with my friends from school who cheered for me while holding balloons and confetti, led by Elsa and Kristoff holding up a chocolate cake. On the sealing, a message was being held by ropes. "Happy Sweet 16, Anna." It said. Then I remembered, today was my birthday. I completely forgot about it with all the personal drama that I had going on.

My thoughts were cut short when Kristoff suddenly grabbed me by the waist and kissed me with a strong passion that sent relaxing sensations throughout my body. "Happy birthday, Feisty-Pants." He told me with a big smile. I had no idea what was going on.

The next thing I knew, Elsa warped me up in a hug. "Happy birthday, little sister." She said.

Throughout all of those seconds, I had no idea what was happening, until Jack showed up next to me.

Kristoff high-fived him. "You did a great job with distracting her, buddy." He told Jack. Elsa proceeded to kiss Jack, apparently congratulating him on the same thing as well.

"No problem, guys." Jack answered before he left me with Elsa and Kristoff.

"What is going on here?" I eventually asked, as I had no clue what was happening at the moment.

"It's your birthday, silly." Elsa giggled. "We really did a number on her with that surprise, Kristoff. I told you it was a bad idea." She told him. I was still confused.

"The reason I and Elsa haven't talked to you this past week was we didn't want you to find out about this surprise party we were secretly planning during and after school hours." Kristoff explained.

"I was sure Rapunzel will ruin it all at one point, but she managed." Elsa added. "I asked Jack to stall you while we prepared the house."

As soon as Elsa said that I turned my head and noticed Jack talking to some guys that showed up to the party. All the sudden I realized that he knew about all of this and everything he told me about Elsa cheating on him with Kristoff… was a lie. He lied to me and made out with me in order to keep me busy while my wonderful sister, who will never betray me, and my amazing boyfriend, who will never cheat on me, were setting up a surprise birthday party for me.

At it all came down on me, every bit of likeness I had for Jack was immediately gone. Not only did he lie to me about Elsa and Kristoff, but he also did the same thing he framed them for and he seemed to feel alright with it!

But most importantly, I felt hatred towards myself for being so naïve and for falling for that trick. How could I have ever even thought that Elsa and Kristoff would do this to me? Now, it turns out I cheated on my boyfriend and betrayed my sister's loyalty when they worked so hard to surprise me on my birthday.

My thoughts were probably controlling my facial features, because I think I frowned once realization struck me. Elsa asked me if I'm alright, which I responded to with a nod. I decided that I will try and enjoy the party for Elsa and Kristoff's sake and I will deal with what happened later.

When the party ended and everyone left I retired to my bed. I couldn't sleep; there was no way I could sleep. My sister and boyfriend just gave me a wonderful gift… and I basically spit them in the face. I started crying, I felt dirty, unclean and like a slut. I can't believe myself, I can't believe it.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So, now that you read the story, I can tell you what the bet was. My friend bet me that I can't pull off a twist ending to a story and that I can't write a girl's POV. Therfor, I had to show him he is wrong and I came up with this little story. The judges on the matter are you. If I get 5 reviews saying they didn't see the twist coming or 5 favorites(Whatever comes first) I win. If I get 1 review saying the ending was predictable then I lose.<strong>

**To whoever reads this now, first of all, thanks. Second of all leave a review with your opinion or a favorite in case you didn't see the twist coming(You can also do both, if you want).**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and thanks again for reading.**

**BTW, I don't ship Jack and Anna or Elsa and Kristoff. I made an exeption for this story only.**


End file.
